Date With Pink
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 18. Kat goes out on a date and Mesogog sends down a new monster. Can she save them both without revealing her identity?
1. Babysitting And Date

DATE WITH PINK

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: Mickey asks Kat out on a date. However, things go sour when Tyrannodrones attack and Kat's injured. Then, to make things worse, a monster appears downtown. Can she still protect Mickey, herself, **and** Reefside? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: BABYSITTING AND DATE

Officer Mickey "Mick" Soul and Katherine "Kat" Hillard stood in the park, watching a bunch of kids playing soccer under Conner's tutelage.

"Conner's really good with them," Katherine noted.

"Yeah, he is," Mickey agreed. The kids laughed as they kicked the ball around. Presently, a young girl came up to them.

"Can I play?" she asked.

"No way! You're a girl. You should be playing with dolls," a boy derisively.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that kinda talk. This is only a pick-up game," Conner scolded. Then, "Come on. Choose a side." With a happy grin, the girl joined the game. Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Fernandez smiled at the scene.

"I still can't believe how much Conner has changed," Kira said.

"I know. It's amazing," Ethan agreed. "I think it might have to do with the fact that being a Power Ranger has taught him responsibility," he continued.

"And that Dr. O has always been there for him," Kira agreed.

"Speaking of which, where **is** Dr. O?" Trent wondered.

"I think he's hangin' with his friends today," Kira replied. Just as she thought, their science teacher, Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, Jason Scott, Zachary "Zach" Taylor, Kimberly "Kim" Hart, Billy Cranston, Trini Quan, Rocky DeSantos, Aiesha Campbell, and Adam Park were in Reefside Friends talking, laughing, and drinking smoothies.

"Hey, you remember the Venus Flytrap?" Kimberly recalled.

"I remember that Tommy was all too willing to give himself up for Haley," Trini stated.

"Which would of course played right into Zedd's hands," Jason said.

"Hey, I thought I had no choice," Tommy defended himself.

"You've **always** had a choice, bro," Jason commented.

"Hey, do you remember when we first met Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha?" Billy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Jacob's stroller started sliding down a hill," Aiesha remembered.

"I don't think I'd have ever been so frightened in my life," Kimberly stated.

"I know, Putties, Tengas, and monsters are one thing---but a baby in danger. Whole different ballgame," Adam agreed.

"Exactly," the others agreed. Fondly, the friends continued to reminisce. Meanwhile, the soccer game had finally come to an end and the kids spread out as their parents arrived. Katherine and Mick said good-bye as the parents drove off.

"Bye, everyone!" Kat called, as the last of the kids left.

"Well, that went well," Mick stated.

"Yeah. It **did**, didn't it?" Katherine agreed. She began cleaning up.

"Hey, listen, I was wondering---" Mick said, putting a hand on her wrist.

"Yes?" Kat prompted, stopping her actions.

"Well, I'm sure you know I have feelings for you and I **think** you have feelings for me and---" Mick began to say.

"Mick, are you trying to ask me out?" Kat queried.

"Yeah, I am," Mick confirmed.

"Mick, I'd **love** to go out on a date with you," Kat told him.

"Great. Pick you up tomorrow, around three?" Mick asked with a smile.

"Sure," Katherine replied. They finished cleaning up, and then went their separate ways. As she drove off, Katherine smiled shyly, and then laughed in excitement.


	2. Discussion

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the plot.

The next day, Katherine could hardly contain the excitement she felt. She had a date! She had a real date! Not that she hadn't gone out on dates before, but this time she wouldn't have to worry about being in somebody else's shadow. It was just her and Mick. She walked into Reefside Friends and began setting up. She started humming.

"You sound happy," a voice noted. Katherine turned around to see Jason.

"Well, I **am**," Katherine responded.

"Why's that?" Jason asked.

"I have a date tonight," Katherine told him.

"With who?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Mick Soul," Katherine said.

"The cop?" Jason queried.

"Yeah. He's a good guy. I think you'd like him," Katherine stated.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Really," Jason said, as he began helping her.

"How are things going with you and Emily?" Katherine wondered.

"All right. I hate lying to her, but---what can I do?" Jason responded with a shrug.

"Yeah, that **can** a problem," Katherine agreed. "But I wouldn't trade this experience for anything in the world," she continued.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't either," Jason agreed. They grinned.

"I've got to say, it's good to feel the rush again. I mean, being a dancer was great, but nothing can compare to what we do," Katherine commented. Jason looked around.

"What else can I do?" he wondered.

"Do you mind getting some mats from the closet?" Katherine queried.

"No, I don't mind," Jason replied. He went to do that as Katherine turned on the blenders. Presently, the doors opened.

"Jason, here they come!" Katherine called, as he came out with the last mat.

"Just in time too," Jason said, as he placed it on the floor. Then, the kids came flooding in. Half of them went directly to the counter to order drinks, while the other half went over to Jason and started talking.


	3. Sleep Deprived And Interrupted Date

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban and Disney. I own everything else.

Meanwhile, Mesogog and Gragon had seen the discussion from their screen.

"So…the Pink Ninja has a date," Mesogog hissed.

"I say we destroy her happy little plans," Goldar declared.

"I **like** that plan," Scorpina agreed. She laughed evilly and let her eyes lock onto the screen. Meanwhile, Conner McKnight was at his locker, gathering up the books he needed.

"Conner!" a voice called. He turned around.

"Ethan! My partner in crime," he greeted.

"Well, crime-fighting anyway," Ethan said softly. They laughed. As soon as Conner had the books he needed, they walked to class. As he lectured, Tommy kept his eye on Conner. The boy was attempting to pay attention, but kept threatening to nod off. He shook his head and rubbed his face with a hand. _Come on, Conner. Keep it together_, the boy silently coached himself. But it was no use. Soon, he let out a yawn. Then, his eyes closed. Almost instantly, he felt a jab on his back and his eyes flew open.

"You nearly fell asleep," Kira whispered.

"Thanks," Conner responded. After class, everyone headed out.

"Conner, I'd like to see you for a sec," Dr. Oliver called.

"Ooooh. Someone's in trouble," Cassidy Cornell taunted.

"Shut up, Cassidy," Conner muttered. The girl humph-ed and walked out, Devin Del Valle close behind.

"So Conner, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Dr. Oliver questioned.

"No," Conner answered.

"Come on, I know my lectures can be boring, but I never figured they were **that** boring," Dr. Oliver kidded. Conner gave a brief, soft smile, but didn't say a thing.

"Come on. What's going on?" Dr. Oliver prodded.

"Just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night," Conner said.

"Something I can help with?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"Not unless you can stop my parents from arguing," Conner replied. "I swear, they fight more than ever now that they're divorced," he continued.

"Well, hang in there. I'm sure it'll work out," Tommy encouraged. Then, "Now, get to your next class." Conner smiled, then did as he was told. After school, Conner stopped by Haley's Cyber-Space.

"Hey, Conner," Haley Johnston greeted. Then, "Are you okay? You look exhausted."

"That's what being kept up all night will getcha," Conner responded.

"Tell ya what: I just came up with a new Red Cherry Blast Smoothie, and I need someone to try it out," Haley told him.

"Okay. I'll be your guinea pig," Conner agreed.

"Excellent," Haley grinned. She made the drink and then handed it to the boy, who took a drink.

"MMMMM! Man, you've really outdone yourself. This is really good, Haley," Conner stated.

"Thanks, Conner," Haley beamed. The boy continued to drink the smoothie. Meanwhile, Katherine had met Mick at Reefside Friends and the two had taken off in the officer's car.

"So, where are we going?" Katherine wondered.

"You'll see," Mick responded mysteriously. From their lair, Gragon and Mesogog watched as Mick drove to a bluff and then stopped the car.

"Perfect," Mesogog hissed. "Elsa, go," he commanded.

"As you wish, my lord," Elsa acknowledged. With that, she, Goldar, and Scorpina disappeared from the basement. Mick had just helped Katherine from the car when there was a loud explosion. Katherine cried out in surprise and rolled down the bluff. Her eyes widened when she saw the ground coming at her fast.


	4. Rescue

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jeremy Shane: Okey-doke.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Katherine cried softly. The suit covered her, but disappeared when she hit the ground.

"Oh, my leg," she grunted, clutching the injured limb.

"KAT!" Mick yelled.

"Down here!" Katherine called.

"You all right?" he questioned.

"I wrenched my leg," was her answer.

"Stay there. I'm gonna come to you," he told her.

"No. Get help," she said, attempting to stand. However, the pain in her ankle was too great, and she fell back on the ground.

"I'm not leaving you," Mick declared. There was another explosion and the officer jumped to the side.

"Mick!" Katherine shouted.

"What's the matter? Is your little boyfriend gone?" a voice mocked. Katherine gasped and watched as Elsa, Goldar, Scorpina, and some Putties suddenly materialized.

"Oh, man. Those are the monsters that the Power Rangers fight," Mick said.

"Well, duh," Scorpina replied. "ATTACK!" she screamed. The Putties immediately obeyed the command, and Mick used his police training to fend them off. Gragon and Mesogog watched in satisfaction.

"Perfect," Mesogog hissed.

"Completely. But of course, we don't want the other Rangers to save their friend **too** quickly," Gragon stated. Then, the two villains noticed a beetle crawling on the floor.

"How did that insect get in here?" Mesogog growled. He started to strike, but Gragon quickly rescued it.

"What are you doing?" Mesogog asked.

"We can make a monster out of this," Gragon answered.

"I don't think it'll work, but you're welcome to give it a shot," Mesogog said. Gragon put the bug in the machine and seconds later, a full-sized monster came out.

"Power Rangers! I want to destroy the Power Rangers!" it roared.

"Then, go," was the command. The monster used an invisaportal, and soon appeared outside of the city. Almost immediately, the alarm in Tommy's lab began to blare.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Katherine and Officer Soul are in trouble and Gragon's sent down a beetle monster!" Alpha 5 yelped.

"Contact the Rangers at once," Zordon said. Alpha did as he was told.

"Conner here. What's up?" Conner asked, answering the tone after ducking into a secluded corner.

"A beetle monster is destroying downtown Reefside and Kat's in trouble at Reefside Park," Alpha replied.

"I'll go to the beetle monster," Conner stated.

"We're right behind you, bro," he heard Ethan say.

"The rest of us will help Katherine and Mick," Jason proclaimed.

"Right," the others agreed.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan chorused.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent called.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Tommy called in unison.

"Mastodon!" Zack called.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Triceratops!" Billy hailed.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished. The Dino Rangers teleported to downtown Reefside and the other Rangers teleported to the bluff. Mick panted as he wore down. _Man, I can't---I can't take much more of this_, he thought to himself. Suddenly, there was a kia. Mick watched as the Power Rangers joined the fight and effectively knocked the Putties back.

"My friend was knocked off the cliff and she hurt her ankle," Mick told them. The Pink Ranger gave out a cry and flipped down over the edge to where Katherine had began to fight the second batch of Putties despite the pain in her ankle.

"Kat!" the Pink Ranger exclaimed. "You're hurt. I'll make these clay-heads pay for this," she continued. Then, she went into the middle of the clay creatures and began pummeling them. Finally, they disappeared.

"Whoo. Man, these guys are tough," the Pink Ranger said, turning to her friend. "You okay?" she questioned in concern, steadying Katherine as her leg buckled.

"I'm all right. My ankle's a bit sore. I think I twisted it," Katherine responded.

"All right. I'm gonna teleport you up. Hang on," the Pink Ranger said.

"I'm ready," Katherine assured. Seconds later, they appeared at the top of the bluff.

"Kat!" Mick cried in relief. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. The Pink Ranger saved me," Katherine told him.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Mick said.

"It was my pleasure," the Pink Ranger answered.

"Miss, are you okay?" the Red Ninja Ranger asked Katherine, noticing that she was favoring her right ankle.

"I'm okay," Katherine assured.

"She's hurt her ankle. I say we take her to our command center and have it looked at," the Pink Ranger said.

"But---" Katherine began to object.

"It's the least we can do to make it up to you. After all, you two got caught in the crossfire of our battle," the Black Ranger interrupted.

"Maybe you should go with them…just in case," Mick agreed. Katherine looked at him._ I can't just leave him. They might come back_, she thought to herself.

"Please? For me?" Mick insisted.

"All right," Katherine agreed. With that, she and the Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile, the Dino Rangers were busy with the beetle monster in the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Man, I don't know how much longer I can hold on," the Blue Dino Ranger said.

"Come on. We can't give up. Reefside's depending on us," the Red Dino Ranger reminded them.

"He's right. We just have to keep at it," the Yellow Dino Ranger agreed. The monster lashed out, and the zord staggered. Then, energy came out of the monster's hands and enveloped the zord. With simultaneous cries, the Dino Rangers fell from the machine and to the ground. As soon as they landed, their uniforms faded from their bodies.

"Oh, jeez. Totally not good," Conner groaned.


	5. Injury And Back To Action

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Foxee-chik: Thanks. I will.

Arwennicole: it's okay. I totally understand. Thanks. Glad you think so. Here you go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent watched as the monster disappeared.

"Man, that thing seriously trashed us," Conner groaned, as he helped the others up. "You guys okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Ethan answered.

"Nothing seems to be broken," Trent responded. "Kira, what about you?" he checked.

"Nothing injured but my pride," she said.

"Man, what are Mesogog and Gragon up to now?" Conner wondered.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good," Kira declared.

"No lie," agreed Ethan. Conner touched his communicator.

"What's up?" they heard their science teacher ask.

"We got our tails kicked by that beetle monster," Conner reported.

"Come to the Command Center right away," the man instructed.

"Be right there," Conner promised. The teens teleported. They were instantly concerned when they saw Katherine in a chair, with her leg propped up.

"Miss Hillard, are you okay?" Kira questioned.

"I'm all right, Kira. Just didn't live up to my name is all," Katherine joked.

"Kat's going to be all right, Rangers. However, we have a more serious problem," Zordon told them.

"Don't tell me that nasty bug's back," Conner groaned.

"I'm afraid so, Conner," Zordon said. They turned to the screen to the see the beetle monster blasting buildings with electric energy from its hands.

"Oh, man. I'm starting to hate that creepy thing," Ethan stated.

"I'm glad I got over my fear of bugs," Zack said in relief.

"So are we," Jason commented.

"We've gotta stop that creepy crawly," Rocky determined.

"Right," Katherine agreed, beginning to stand.

"Whoa. Not you. You just stay here and rest that ankle," Kimberly corrected, pushing her friend back in her seat.

"But I---" Katherine began to object.

"Kim's right. We can't risk you injuring yourself permanently," Tommy agreed.

"All right," Katherine agreed with a sigh. Tommy and Kimberly both looked at the girl in sympathy. They knew **exactly** how she felt. Being sidelined was the pits.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy called.

"Mastodon!" Zack shouted.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly hailed.

"Triceratops!" Billy summoned.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky finished.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Tommy, Adam and Aiesha chorused.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason cried.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan said in unison.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent finished. Seconds later, they were in town.

"Man, he's ugly," the Black Ninja Ranger stated.

"You ain't wrong," the Blue Dino Ranger agreed. The beetle monster roared and charged them!


	6. From Bad To Worse

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jeremy Shane: Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the plot. I forgot to put it in the last chap, but they **did** put a splint on Kat's injured leg.

The Rangers braced themselves as the creature barreled through them. They groaned as they were knocked back.

"Well, this is fun, but I don't want to claim it all for myself," the beetle stated. Seconds later, Crangons appeared, flanking his right and left.

"Get them!" the beetle roared. The Crangons rushed at the Rangers. With intermingling cries, they spread out and blocked the Crangons' attack. The beetle monster watched as the Rangers fought the Crangons.

"And I am out of here," it cackled, and then disappeared.

"Whoa! Where'd it go?" the Rangers gasped.

"Aw, man. I hate it when they do that," the White Ninja Ranger groaned. In another section of downtown, people screamed as the monster trashed various buildings. Devin quickly pulled Cassidy into a secluded doorjamb of the cyberspace.

"Devin, what are you doing? We're missing everything," Cassidy snapped.

"Uh, Cass, I know you wanna be a famous reporter and everything, but I don't think you're gonna help your career any if that monster crushes you," Devin pointed out.

"Oh, you are such a wimp," Cassidy stated. Then, before he could stop her, she dragged him outside and forced him to set up their equipment and turn it on.

"This is Cassidy Cornell with Reefside News on scene with the latest monster attack," Cassidy said. She continued to talk as Mick guided civilians to safety. _Man, I hope Katherine's okay_, he thought to himself. He hadn't seen her since the Power Rangers had taken her to their Command Center. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Reefside student talking into a microphone. _What is she doing?_ he wondered. Didn't she realize the danger? With a sigh, he began making his way towards her. _I don't believe this_, he thought in slight irritation. They were in the middle of a crisis. What if she got herself hurt? As she continued talking, Cassidy saw an officer coming towards her. _What is his problem? Can't he see that I'm working here?_ she thought. Without warning, sparks flew past her face! The girl screamed in surprise.

"Let's get out of here!" Cassidy exclaimed. With that, she and Devin took off in Mick's direction. The officer intercepted them and quickly took them towards a shelter. The monster threw electricity at the building. Sparks flew and the shelter's sign teetered. The trio froze. The sign wobbled.


	7. Sidelined

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: It's okay, as long as you read it. Thanks. Glad you're likin' it so far.

Jeremy Shane: Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the plot. I am currently working on the second chap of the next ep.

"Oh," Cassidy whimpered. _I can't believe this is happening_, she thought to herself. The sign creaked.

"Whoa. Not good," Devin breathed as the sign teetered once more. In the Command Center, Kat carefully stood up.

"Kat, you shouldn't be up," Alpha 5 warned.

"Alpha, contact the other Rangers," Zordon instructed.

"Zordon, they won't get there in time," Katherine protested. "It's gotta be me," she continued.

"All right, Katherine. But be very careful. I wouldn't want you to do permanent damage to yourself," Zordon said.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Katherine called. As soon as she was morphed, she teleported to the new location. Cassidy stared at the trembling sign with wide eyes. _What have I done?_ she thought to herself. All she wanted was a story, and now she, Devin, and that cop were in **major** trouble. With a scraping sound, the sign came off its hinges! Cassidy gasped. Devin quickly covered the girl's body. Suddenly, there was a straining sound. Confused, the trio looked up.

"The Pink Ninja Ranger!" Cassidy exclaimed. The Ranger grunted as she struggled with the sign. Devin quickly stood up and grabbed the other end. The two threw it aside.

"You three okay?" the Pink Ninja Ranger questioned.

"Uh-uh," the trio nodded.

"Sir, can you get these two kids into the shelter?" the Pink Ninja Ranger queried.

"Yeah. Come on, kids," Mick answered. Cassidy grabbed the camera equipment, and then let Mick lead her and Devin into the shelter. Then, the Pink Ninja Ranger teleported back to the Command Center. Once there, she demorphed and fell to the ground.

"Oh, my leg," she groaned.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I knew we shouldn't have let you go!" Alpha exclaimed as helped her back to the chair.

"I'm okay. My leg's just sore," Katherine replied. The monitor turned back to show the Rangers fighting the beetle monster.

"Come on, guys. You can do it," Katherine encouraged. In his lair, Mesogog was also watching the fight.

"I grow weary of this. Activate the rejuvenator," he commanded.

"As you wish, Master," Elsa said. She moved some controls. The monster roared, as he felt himself lengthening in height.

"Now, that's more like it!" he roared. The Rangers stared at the monster who now loomed over them.


	8. Pest Control

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks.

Dark Yellow Dino (Ch 3): Okey-doke.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I only own the plot.

"WHOA!" the Rangers cried.

"So not good," the Red Dino Ranger commented.

"Yeah, I think it's time to bring out the hardware," agreed the Red Ranger.

"We Dinozord Power, now!" the Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Red Rangers called.

"We need Ninjazord Power, now!" the Ninja Rangers cried.

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas!" the Gold Ranger hailed.

"Brachio Zord!" the Dino Rangers summoned. Instantly, the zords came from their hiding places, and the Rangers jumped into the machines.

"Okay, let's get it together," the Pink Ranger said.

"MegaDinoNinjazord!" everyone chorused. Instantly, the zords came together. The Gold Ranger grinned from underneath his helmet.

"Now this is more like it," he approved. The beetle staggered back in fright.

"Hey, come on. Can't we talk about this?" it pleaded.

"I don't think so," the Blue Dino Ranger responded.

"Power Sword!" the Red Ranger cried.

"Pyramidas Lightning Bolt!" the Gold Ranger added.

"Uh-oh," Elsa said, when she saw the sword coming through the air.

"**This** won't be good," Scorpina added.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted. The monster tried to escape, but to no avail. The bolt of energy and the Power Sword came at him, and then blew him into smithereens.


	9. Second Chance

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the plot.

Later that day, Katherine carefully walked into Hailey's Cyberspace as Jason and Mick supported her.

"Katherine! What happened?" Hailey asked.

"I got caught in the middle of a monster attack. Pretty stupid, huh?" Katherine answered, as she carefully sat in a chair.

"You okay?" Hailey questioned in concern.

"I think I'll be all right. Kim's gonna need a substitute partner for a bit," Katherine responded.

"Well, I'm sure it'll work out. What did the doctor say?" Hailey asked.

"Oh, a sprain. Nothing too serious," Katherine assured.

"Can I get a Cherry Smoothie?" Jason requested.

"Of course," Hailey answered, turning back to her machines.

"I'm just so sorry I got you hurt," Mick apologized. "You've probably had better first dates," he continued.

"Oh, please. I used to live in Angel Grove. Monster attacks were of the norm there. Once in a while, you got hurt," Katherine stated.

"So…you wouldn't be mad if I asked you if we could try again?" Mick questioned.

"Not at all. I'd love to," Katherine replied as the other Rangers traipsed in.

"Hey, Kat. How you feelin'?" Rocky questioned.

"I'm okay," Katherine said.

"Trent, would you mind giving me a hand?" Hailey requested.

"No problem, Hailey," Trent replied. He moved behind the counter as more people came in.

"Whoa. This place is gettin' packed," Ethan said.

"Well, come on. Let's give 'em a hand," Conner suggested. With that, the trio joined their friend and moved around the establishment, taking orders and delivering them.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Conner is zapped by a ray that changes his personality from good-natured to ill-behaved. In the meantime, Mesogog sends down the Grunginator to wreak havoc in Reefside. Can the others get him changed back in time to destroy this horrible menace? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
